


Unravel [Season 1]

by Kunn0ichiL3g3nd



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Blood, Gen, Graphic Description, Guns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd/pseuds/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd
Summary: 4 Seasons. One genre. Seven men who share the same dangerous job: They are all tortured souls who form one singular unit of trained thugs that govern a few territories of downtown Seoul. However, the seven brothers live in separate safe houses. One girl who accidentally finds herself in the middle of a turf war, gets dragged into the battle herself. The ruthless leader of the group that happens to be Bangtan's rival, has ties to the youngest member: Jungkook. An Ex-double agent who once worked for the rival gang and double crossed his friends in Bangtan, now is kept in the dark as a prisoner. How will the events of this story unfold? Will they all crumble under pressure like a House of Cards? Or can they work together and set their differences aside?





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note: There are 4 seasons of this story which has 10 chapters each. I will be posting them all individually, rather than all in one. Otherwise, that would be sensory overload.
> 
> Link to season 2 here:
> 
> [**Unravel [Season 2]**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156756) (749 words) by [**Kunn0ichiL3g3nd**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunn0ichiL3g3nd)  
>  Chapters: 1/10  
> Fandom: [방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/%EB%B0%A9%ED%83%84%EC%86%8C%EB%85%84%EB%8B%A8%20%7C%20Bangtan%20Boys%20%7C%20BTS), [EXO (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO%20\(Band\)), [NCT (Band)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/NCT%20\(Band\))  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death  
> Characters: Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga, Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook, Moon Taeil, Park Chanyeol, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope  
> Additional Tags: Action, Graphic Description, Alternate Universe, Gun Violence  
> Summary:
> 
> [Gang AU] 4 Seasons. One genre. Seven men who share the same dangerous job: They are all tortured souls who form one singular unit of trained thugs that govern a few territories of downtown Seoul. However, the seven brothers live in separate safe houses. One girl who accidentally finds herself in the middle of a turf war, gets dragged into the battle herself. The ruthless leader of the group that happens to be Bangtan's rival, has ties to the youngest member: Jungkook. An Ex-double agent who once worked for the rival gang and double crossed his friends in Bangtan, now is kept in the dark as a prisoner. How will the events of this story unfold? Will they all crumble under pressure like a House of Cards? Or can they work together and set their differences aside?

**[S1]** **Chapter 1: Silence**

»»-----　♔　-----««

 

**It's night time.**

 

**9:15 P.M.**

You are walking around outside, down the street. You had to get out of your house because you were suffocating, bored and completely bogged down with deep thoughts. The past memory of your fight with your ex, had been burning in your mind. You can still hear their words echo relentlessly through your mind:

_'You know what? You're impossible to deal with. Who can love such a broken, tormented person like you?'_

**"Excuse me?"**

 

_'You're pathetic. I want nothing to do with you. I can't stand you.'_

  
You physically cringe by the harshness of the words that are fresh in your mind. They stung deep in your soul. Feeling annoyed and overwhelmed, you decide to leave your apartment and take a stroll down your favorite walking path. You needed to think. To clear your head. It was a nice night. No one was outside, other than you. It was a perfect time to wash out all of the toxicity out of your brain so you can focus on yourself.

There was a soft breeze, rustling nearby tree branches. It was nice feeling the cool summer night air against your cheeks. This was exactly what you needed. It was helping you as you slowly make your way down, listening to the gentle sway of leaves. Your arm goes out to your side, allowing your finger tips to drag along a white fence.

While you were deep in thought, you began to hear strange sounds that you couldn't identify. It was almost out of nowhere. They weren't coming from the trees, nor the wind. It piqued your interest, but not enough to alarm you. Pretty soon, the wind had stopped and everything around you in the area went still. You didn't think much of it at first... Which was the problem. Your heart rate picked up which made you feel like picking up your walking pace to a fast shuffle.

You went to turn left around the corner of a stone wall to head down a small alley, but were instantly grabbed by a mysterious man by your waist. He held you close to him, with his hand over your mouth. You can't see his face. You only heard his deep, gravelly voice speak to you.

"Stay quiet! Someone is following you."

**What do you do?**

 

_**•1. Scream** _

_**•2. Bite his hand and run** _

_**•3. Stay quiet for now** _

 

»»-----　♔　-----««

 

**[END: S1 CHAPTER 1]**


	2. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery man discovers you and you have to decide whether or not to trust him. What is your verdict?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: (This story was originally a poll story. It has been converted into a full fan fiction, per my viewer's request. It is not a new story, nor a new concept.)

**[S1]** ** Chapter 2: Question **

 

**•Based on the previous chapter, you have chosen to stay quiet, without alarming anyone nearby.**

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

  
Part of you thinks that you might have made a wrong decision. Maybe you should have screamed to call for help. But was that a bad idea? Would you not be safe in this man's hands?

_'I don't know him. He... could be tricking me. I should kick him and run. Isn't that the smartest choice?'_

You could change your choice, even though it might not make a difference in the end. Unfortunately, it is all said and done. It is in the past now. All you can do is worry about the present. You had to wait... See what he wants.

_What if he is genuinely trying to save you?_

_You did hear noises, but were they his?_

_Or was it the person who is truly following you?_

All of these unnerving thoughts ran circles in your mind. Your heart pumped so hard, it was difficult to breathe.   
What you notice from the man who is holding you, is that he was obviously taller. Perhaps merely average height for a male. His grip on you, was pretty firm. He had one of his arms wrapped around your waist which made you slightly uncomfortable. You didn't know him. Part of you truly sought to throw him off and cuss him out, but then again, his aura does not seem to be malicious. In the middle of you composing your thoughts and working through your fears, he whispers into your ear.   
"Thank you." It made you shiver, causing your teeth to dig into your bottom lip. After that, he released his grip on you and allowed you to move freely on your own. You suppose he trusted you enough not to scream or make any rash decisions that would cause any unwanted attention to be brought upon you. You turn around to face the stranger, curious to know who he was and what he looked like.

As your eyes turned up to him, you instantly notice that he is wearing a black face mask that covers the lower half of his face. It covered up most of his facial features. He had dark brown hair that hung down, blocking part of his eyes. From the most part, he was super handsome. Which you weren't expecting. Also... quite young.

_Perhaps around your age?_

He looked like he was on a mission. His eyes were intense and bore no expression. He had on a white button up shirt with long sleeves. Nothing about him seemed too out of the ordinary.

**What do you do?**

 

**•1. Ask him what's going on.**

**•2. Kick him in the shin.**

**•3. Stay silent.**

**•4. Run away.**

  
  


**[END: CHAPTER 2]**


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man grabs your hand and drags you somewhere. Is he really trustworthy? Will you believe him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: (This story was originally a poll story. It has been converted into a full fan fiction, per my viewer's request. It is not a new story, nor a new concept.)

_**[S1] Chapter 3: Trust** _

 

_**•Based on the previous choice, you have decided to ask him what was going on.** _

 

»»-----　♔　-----««

  
You dust your clothes off after he let you go, then crossed your arms. "What is the big idea, huh? Why'd you grab me all of a sudden? Also, what's this business about someone following me?" You scoff. He sounded crazy when he told you that. You didn't want to believe that anyone in this area would ever stalk another human being. Folks in this part of town were pretty respectful and friendly. Who would be following you?

You waited patiently for his answer, seeking the truth. He stood there quietly. Every once in a while, he'd glance back over his shoulder. At first, he didn't seem willing to answer your viable question. He looked back at you, lifting his index finger up to his mouth to silence you. _Which was a little mean_...

"What? Excuse me? Are you not gonna answer me? I have a right to-"

Without any warning, he lunged out to grab your hand and immediately began running down the alleyway with you behind him. That caught you off guard. It was an unexpected turn of events. You gasped out and started to run behind him as he practically dragged you. This was definitely not part of your nightly regimen.   
You struggled to keep up with his speed as he ran.   
"W-woah! H-hey! Where are you taking me? Where are we going?" You yelled at him. You tried to pry his hand off yours while you were in motion. But he wouldn't budge, nor would he say anything. You had half a mind to scream at the top of your lungs to grab someone's attention so you can be helped out of this precarious situation. Then again- if there really were someone hot on your tail, would that be a smart decision?

_What if the person isn't mean?_  
_Maybe they just want directions?_

_'Pfft. Fat chance, y/n. Don't be stupid. You've seen enough action films to know that is most certainly NOT the case. You are living in a damn fantasy world.'_

He wasn't speaking to you, which was annoying. What choice did you have? You continued to run with him as you both dashed in a random direction. You followed where he went as he still kept his hand on you. As you were making your way through the neighborhood, bobbing and weaving through all the houses, he started frantically looking left and right like he was evaluating every possible outcome in his mind. One would say he was overly cautious. It made you feel more uneasy.... not knowing what he was thinking. You swallowed hard. You can hardly breathe due to your heart pounding wildly and your lungs going into overdrive due to all of the cardio you were thrust in to.

Occasionally, he peered over his shoulder to see behind you both, as if he was expecting to find someone. "W-what are you looking for?" You pant. You felt like you were going to hit your limit. "Please, tell me what is going on. Tell me anything! Why a-are you dragging me with you?!"   
Once again, your pleas fall upon deaths ears as he ignored you.

_'Boy, was this guy rude! What is his problem? Is he deaf?'_ He jerks you down another silent street, picking up his pace. You groan loudly, pushing yourself even more to try and stay even with him. It was extremely exhausting. You traveled down the new route for a while without him saying so much as a single word to you. How he was able to navigate through all of these areas within a split second, boggled your mind. How could he do that?   
Finally, after willingly covering a fair distance with him, he stops moving. You had to slam down on your breaks, abruptly stopping your feet. He lets go of your hand and turns to you.

"You have been followed ever since you left your home. I was... sent to protect you, in a sense. You may be skeptical, which I understand completely, but you have no choice but to trust me. We only have to go a bit further and we will reach the first checkpoint. It is a.. safehouse, of some sort. That is where I will hand you off to another agent I work with who will protect you. Perhaps take you far from here and on to the next safe zone."

You furrow your brows, completely awestruck of the gobbitygook that fell from his lips. All of this information hit you like a ton of bricks. You cannot even believe what he is telling you right now. It didn't make sense. Was this man drunk? What is he even saying? Part of you think he's just fucking with you.

_'Why is he telling me this? Am I really in that much danger that I have to be forced to go with him? This sounds so damn sketchy. I need to go home.'_

**What do you do?**

**•1. Trust him.**

**•2. Don't trust him.**

**•3. Ask him more questions.**

**[END: S1 CHAPTER 3]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you all are loving this so far. It's going to take me a long time to transfer this whole story over, but I hope that you will be patient. Thank you!


	4. City Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, someone is hot on your trail... Y/N and the mystery man need shelter. Where will they go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just to warn you guys, this will have graphic violence later on. The story is progressing slowly, but it will pick up. Don't worry.)

**[S1] Chapter 4: City Limits**

 

»»-----　♔　-----««

  
"I..." You whisper softly. You stared at him in utter disbelief. You felt the pressure. So many obstacles had been hurled your way. Your heart began to beat even more than before. Your stomach twisted in knots. You looked away from him, and looked behind you, making sure that no one was around you. Time was ticking down. He was waiting for an answer... A response. Apprehensions aside, a glimmer of admiration sparked in your eyes. Like you CAN trust him.  
It was unclear as to why you felt the urge to go through with this.

Whatever it was that came over you while you thought this crucial decision over, you didn't over think it. Whether it was out of pure fear, or a sudden spark in adventurousness that drove you, you laid down your cards, betting it all on red. As much as your brain screamed at you in agony not to trust this man-

_Because it was correct. I had no business running off with a strange man I don't know._

-you set all of that weariness aside, and trusted him. You fully inserted your faith in him. You hope deep down, you won't regret it.  
Deep down, maybe he was right that you had no choice?

_Maybe you were in danger?_

_But how could you really know that?_

Luckily, It didn't seem that you two were being followed. A very good thing. You want to ask more questions, but felt like that would either piss him off, or slow down the progress of getting away. So you kept your mouth shut. In the back of your mind, you were wondering who else you were going to encounter. Anxiousness soon settled in your veins.

"Okay, look.... Fine, I'll go with you. Even though I think you're bullshitting me." You growl, folding your arms.

_'I wonder who these other agents he talked about, are? Are they his Friends? Are they really Coworkers? Maybe they're just... clients. Oh god, is he going to sell me?!'_  
You mentally slapped yourself for that last remark.

All jokes aside, he made it sound like it was professional, but this could be a trap. Anything can happen. You sighed softly, not really feeling up to bumping heads with this guy. He huffed from behind his mask. He leaned against a nearby fence, staring right at you. But just when you two thought it was safe, you hear gunshots behind you. Your theory for the last 300 feet, had been confirmed. There definitely was someone following you guys. Whether it was an individual after you, or him, you didn't care. You were thankful that he wasn't lying to you.

_'You can't trust anyone these days.'_ You think to yourself.

A bullet hurled towards you, sinking into the ground only a few inches away from your feet. You let out a scream, jumping back away from that spot. The noise of the bullet cutting through the air, was loud and intimidating. It startled you, more than the guy you were with. Makes you ponder what work he does, if a bullet from a gun doesn't phase him. He acted quickly, kicking his instincts into high gear. He leapt at you, easily closing the distance with grace and precision. You whip your head up to look at him. Your body was visibly shaking.

"Run, or you'll die." He says flat out in an unforgiving and deep tone. Like he had no emotion behind it. As If there were no compassion connected with his words.  
He gripped your wrist and pulled you with him as he pulled out a handgun from out of his jacket and fired off a shot at whoever was pursuing you. You scream as he fired off the gun. You automatically throw yourself near him to hide from the gun fight that was now happening. He pulls you back, keeping you behind him. He begins to swiftly move backwards, all while shooting and keeping you close to him. "We need to go somewhere away from that man. You probably know these areas better than I do. Where should we go?" He yells, his deep voice sounding more frightening as he was now demanding you to make a choice.

**He yells at you to choose somewhere safe for you two to go. Where do you run to?**

 

**•1. Go straight to the city.**

**•2. Left to the city.**

**•3. Right to an abandoned house.**

 

**[END: CHAPTER 4]**

 


	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main characters make it to safety, but almost at a deadly cost. Someone has followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Just a reminder**
> 
> [Warning: This story contains graphc action, strong language, and blood. READ CAUTIOUSLY.]

**[S1] Chapter 5: Stay**

 

_**•Based on the previous choice, you choose to go into the city.** _

 

»»-----　♔　-----««

 

You could feel your heart in your stomach. It didn't seen logical that he would pin the final decision on you, to choose where you are going. You scoff.  
"W-what? Why me?" You grumble. You and the man were still in motion, running away from the gunshots. In the far distance, you can distinctly make out the silhouette of a man. Which terrified you to no end. The man groaned in annoyance. He clicked his tongue as a tick to show that he was definitely tired of being nagged.  
"Just do it, for fuck sake!" He growled. That made you jump. "Alright, already! J-jesus, you sure are demanding." You shoot him an angry glare to which he was not phased by.  
"J-just keep going straight ahead. Um, if w-we go down this way, we'll head in kind of the downtown of the city?" You say nervously. You weren't exactly sure with that suggestion. You just hope to god it was the best choice for your safety and that it won't get either of you killed.

He froze for a moment, looking at you with a face that says: _'Are you stupid?'_  
"Really? Are you serious? The city?" He shook his head. He wasn't very reluctant to agree with that suggestion, but seeing as how this was escalating, he figured there was no time to argue about small things in such a dire predicament. Considering that there was a deadly assailant right on your heels, awaiting to murder you both for whatever the reason. He sighed out, grabbing your wrist and dashing off again. He wasn't happy. You still couldn't see his face, but somehow you knew he didn't like that idea you gave him.

"Fine. But you better keep up. Dragging you behind me by your wrist is slowing me down. Keep up, otherwise you will die." He snarled at you

_Ugh. He doesn't have to keep reminding me._

Dying didn't seem fun to you. As much as you hated that he was being rude and insensitive, he was your only hope to stay alive in this. The negative feelings about him had to be shoved away and locked up in a box somewhere. Time was precious. It didn't seem like you had much of it. You nodded, agreeing that you will try and keep up with him. "O-okay, I will. Don't have to be so volatile." You roll your eyes, pouting your lip.

Both of you took off into the city, hoping you would find shelter or decent help.

_'Not that he'd be the type to yell for it. He definitely wouldn't. He's got a gun for fuck's sake.'_

The man behind would not cease his movements. It was practically neck and neck the whole way down the road. Gunshots were fired, as you did your absolute best not to get shot. You let out a scream, completely giving in to the fear of dying. It weighed heavily on your mind. But that wasn't going to stop you... It wasn't time to give up. You weren't about to end up dead, looking like swiss cheese. You ducked, clinging tightly to the strange gunman that was here to protect you. You really were a damsal in distress, and that didn't sit well with you.

All in all, you were thankful you decided to wear your sneakers today. Not....that it's priority. You shake your head, feeling stupid you even tried to make light of a catastrophe like this.

_'Get yourself together, y/n!'_

Arriving into downtown, there were no cars on the street. Shops were all closed down, as the sidewalks were empty of pedestrians. It was silent other than the ricochet of metal reverberating from the surfaces of the buildings around you.  
You tried not to scream as the bullets flew by you, but it was difficult. You were scared and didn't know what the hell to do. You had no idea who to trust in this scenario. This mystery man who was ordering you about, or the man behind you two shooting; who was also a mystery himself.

As you ran along, the man wearing the white shirt had spotted a broken down, abandoned warehouse that had been closed off by a fence. It was in an area not frequent by normal citizens.

It was a good place as any. So without warning you, he yanked along, pushing you far in front to get you out of the way. A few seconds later, he was shot in the shoulder. Blood quickly soaked his white shirt. You screamed out of reflex. "O-oh g-god! Are you okay?!" You step forward to go help him, but he shook his head, waving his uninjured arm

"N-no! Don't come any closer. GO! Head inside the building. Now!" He winced, gripping his shoulder. Blood seeped out from his wound, staining his white shirt.

You stopped to look at him as he was trying to fend off the other gunman; firing a few rounds at him. Doing this all with a gunshot wound. He ducked behind a metal barrel near the run down area.  
Tears welled up in your eyes. "But what about you? You're hurt!" You yelled at him.

"Stop asking questions and just go!" He turned to scream at you, then focused back at the other guy.

**What will you do?**

 

_**•1. Head inside the building.** _

_**•2. Stay with him.** _

_**•3. Call the Police.** _

 

**[END: CHAPTER 5]**

 


	6. Armed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't allowed to stay behind even though you wanted to help. The man sends you away before you are needlessly killed. You had to find a way into the building. But what will you do after that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning: This story contains graphic content that may be disturbing to some.]

**[S1] Chapter 6: Armed**

 

_**•Based on the previous poll, you chose to stay with him. A very daring choice.** _

 

»»-----　♔　-----««

  
He was yelling at you to run. To go hide. But how could you do that? How could you just leave him behind when you don't know if he was going to come back alive? That didn't sit well with you. You took a step forward. Tears threaten to spill over. You sniffle softly.

"No! I'm staying with you!" You say, as you run back over to him. No way were you going to run off like a coward, with your tail between your legs. Even if it meant you died, or risked getting hurt.

_'But why risk it all on a stranger?'_  
Is what the little voice inside of your head, yelled at you. Your breathing quickened. The adrenaline kicked into hyper drive. You need to be useful. You had to do something to help him.

The man just glared at you as though you had something on your face. He didn't look happy with your disobedience. He scoffed, shaking his head.

"Are you fucking stupid? You will DIE if you stay out here, now quit being difficult and get your ass inside! Otherwise, my whole mission would have been for nothing. I won't tell you again." He yelled, making a quick motion with his head, to refer you back towards the building. You stopped in your tracks to rethink it. You frown, looking at him longingly as you felt a pang of guilt in your chest.

_No good...._

You are denied, so it seems useless to try and convince him otherwise. You sigh, while looking between him and the approaching masked man now standing only a few yards away.

"F-fine. But... you better come back to me, in one piece." You mumble. Before you got scolded anymore, you pivot on your heels and quickly run away to find your way inside of the run down building.

»»-----　♔　-----««

Inside, you see numerous abandoned boxes, freight containers, and other various equipment left here by the city; only to remain and become rusty. This particular building had not been used in a very long time. It gave you an eerie vibe. Although, it was a decent place for a shelter.

**What is your next move?**

_**•1. Explore the inside.** _

_**•2. Try to make a weapon.** _

_**3\. Clean it to set up a base.** _

_**4\. Try to rest somewhere.** _

_****_

**[END: CHAPTER 6]**


	7. Standby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a weapon was the first instinct. But will that be enough? When worst comes to worst, survival is eminent and there is no one to save you. Your friend is injured and you need to think of a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Warning: This story contains graphic content that may be disturbing to some.]**

**[S1] Chapter 7: Standby**

 

_**•Based on the previous choice, you decide to make a weapon. For whatever reason you thought that was necessary.** _

 

»»-----　♔　-----««

  
As you take a look at your surroundings, you weren't sure on what to do. The scale of this place was huge. It made you wonder just what this was used for in its glory days. "Hm... It's really runned down, isn't it?" You sigh. You felt stupid. How could you possibly be lounging around and cracking jokes, while your rescue is outside possibly getting killed? You frown, automatically ceasing your feet from moving any further.   
"M-maybe I should... Do something?" You chew on your bottom lip, scanning the nearby area for any useful items. Suddenly, an idea popped into your head.

_'I should make a weapon, for whatever reason I think I need to possess one... It's not like I have a bodyguard outside, armed with guns and ammo.'_  
Perhaps it is because you would be comforted knowing you can defend yourself; if such a need for one occurs.

"Then again, it isn't like I can trust him yet. I still don't know his name. Maybe I should ask him if- um, WHEN, he comes back."

Completely set on the task, you scoured the inside of the abandoned warehouse. You walked the empty, dusty, cavernous old building to search for the resources you require. As you do, you could faintly hear the struggle of the two men outside. It made your heart bear rapidly. A knot formed in your throat just thinking about what could be happening as of this moment. It was hard...

Gunshots were going off and your stomach did painful somersaults. A nagging ball of despair developed inside the pit of your being. You hoped that the black haired one would be okay. He seemed so nice to you.

_Well, besides the constant scolding he gave you._

You wish you had asked him his name, so you could stop calling him: _"the black haired mystery man."_  
Not only that, more questions about what all of this meant, and why it all pertained to you, seemed to continue piling up on your already filled plate.

»»-----　♔　-----««

  
Finishing those thoughts, you gather enough broken wood, cloth, and metal materials to create a make shift knife.

 

_(Thankfully, you took a mandatory woodshop/welding class back in highschool. Surprisingly, the information had been retained.)_

  
As you finish, you notice that it had gone silent. No longer could you hear the sounds of the gun brawl. But after a few moments had passed, the silence was broken as you hear loud scraping noises coming from the place where you entered. That means the struggle outside had ceased and whoever the victor was, was trying to make their way inside. You just pray that whoever it was that was entering, was friendly.

**What do you do?**

_**•1. Attack the intruder.** _

_**•2. Run and hide.** _

_**•3. Standby to see who it is.** _

_**•4. Find an exit.** _

**[END: CHAPTER 7]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do YOU think is coming into the facility? What are your thoughts?


	8. V. 3467

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood. Heartache. Anxiousness. The dread and guilt for leaving Yoongi behind, weighs heavy on your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: Contains depictions of graphic action scenes, blood, and graphic language.]

**[S1] Chapter 8: V. 3467**

 

**_•Based on the previous poll, you are going to wait it out and see who prevailed._ **

 

»»-----　♔　-----««

  
You decided it was best If you hung back and waited to see who it was, first. You didn't want to go blade happy and start swinging at who ever. It could be that seemingly nice man. There was no room for errors. This had to be thought through. You had to play it safe. You mulled over every choice in your mind and quickly decided to act.  
To better prepare yourself, you begin to move, setting your sights on a bunch of old, warped wooden crates and and run to hide yourself behind them. You crouch down to the ground to keep your body out of eyesight just in case it is the other gunman that was entering. You held your breath as you heard loud footsteps echoing throughout the room. Light grunting seeped out from the man who occupied the space. Your heart quickened in pace with every footstep that connected to your ear drums.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

You didn't dare give up your location by taking a little sneak peek. It wouldn't be smart. You have to survive. That is the goal.But one thing's for certain, whoever it was... he sounded injured. You heard staggered breathing that was not your own. Every few seconds, the individual would suck in sharply from pain. While you were focusing too much on the smallest details, he suddenly spoke. A faint murmur of words, struggling to push passed waivering breaths. His voice was familiar to you.

"W...where... a-are y-you...?" He groaned as you peeked through a small hole in one of the crates. You notice that it was that same man who tried saving you. But one thing was for sure, the white shirt he was wearing beforehand, was now red with blood. It covered the entire front of him as he adorned prominent injuries he had not previously acquired. You gasped in horror, jumping up to your feet lightning quick and ran to him just in time for him to collapse in your arms, as you fell to your knees trying to catch him. He laid his dark brown eyes on you, that were riddled with tears.

_'Maybe he was just crying because he was in pain?'_

"Th-thank god y-you're safe..." He breathed out. He wasn't in very good shape. He had 3 more bullet hole wounds than he did before you ran in here. You held back the urge to scream. Before you could ask him what happened, or what you should do, he lifted his hand to cut you off early.  
"There's no time. I already called for an ambulance. Take my gun, and the paper that's in my left front pocket. T-take that information and run. D-do you hear me? And don't stop."  
You couldn't believe his words. You were shocked. You were scared and absolutely distraught. How did your life boil down to this?  
"W-what? What are you talking about? I am NOT taking a gun!"

"You need to protect yourself. Do y-you hear me? There's n-not much time b-before others will g-get here to finish the job. Get to the next ch-checkpoint!"

You gawked at him, dumbfounded. You still didn't know if you could trust him. A huge part of you was screaming to run the other way and go back to your apartment. Go back home to your cat Sheia, and the safety of your blankets and forget that all of this has happened. But there was another part you harbored deep down inside that knew you could trust him.

"I-- W-who am I looking for?" You whimper as you reluctantly take the gun from him. You were never a fan of these things. You hated them. Never laid a hand on one in your entire twenty one year old, lifespan.  
"I dont even know your name!" You couldn't help the tears that rolled down your cheeks. They came out without warning. You didn't know why you were crying for a stranger. He simply smiled at you and mouth one thing, before he passed out.

"M-my name i-is... y...yoongi..."  
You gasped as you saw his body go limp. At first, you were scared that he was dead. But when you felt his pulse, you sensed a faint heartbeat. You sighed in relief. But you didnt know what to do next. You figured you should get out of there, but you didn't want to leave him. You felt almost guilty. _Would he be okay?_

Distant sirens broke you out of your trance. Perhaps it was an ambulance and some police cars. "No... he'll be okay. I h-have to trust him." You gaze down at him as you stood up, about to head for the exit when you realized you didn't grab the paper he was talking about. You carefully reach into his pocket, and find the piece paper he was talking about.

"So.. I g-guess he wasn't lying." You sniffled and opened it, reading the words that were written on the paper. All it said was someone's first Name, and a random address:

**V.**  
**3467**  
**Silverhawk**

  
You furrowed your brows as you went over the words and numbers. None of it made sense to you. "A Roman numeral? **3-4-6-7**? Silverhawk?" You sighed in disbelief. The sirens grew louder and finally stopped right outside the building. You decided it was best for you to leave.

**Where do you go?**

_**1\. Go home.** _

_**2\. Find Silverhawk.** _

_**3\. Talk to Police.** _

**[END: CHAPTER 8]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please take note: (This story was originally a poll story. It has been converted into a full fan fiction, per my viewer's request. It is not a new story, nor a new concept.)**
> 
> On a scale of 1 to 10, how surprised were you that the man turned out to be Yoongi? How many of you knew who it was right away?


	9. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making your way through the town, you run into unexpected trouble. But who is this strange, unknown man who somehow jumps out of the shadows and saves you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer than the previous ones. :) Which might be nice. However, not all of them will stay that way in the future. Sorry in advance! Please enjoy.

**[S1]** __ **** **Chapter 9: Mystery**

 

_**•Based off the previous poll, you thought it would be best to find Silverhawk, instead of lolly-gagging.** _

 

»»-----　♔　-----««

  
You decide to try and hunt down this address. Whatever this... _SILVERHAWK_ was. But, you didn't know where to start. You had no idea what to do, without any guidance. And better yet, you felt horrible for leaving that man, behind. But at least you learned his name. _Yoongi_...

It was... A nice name. Very unique. If he survived, you made a mental note to thank him later if you ever did get to see him again in the future. You just hope that he will be okay. You would go back to retrieve him, but you figured that wouldn't be the smartest of ideas, since you had a gun on you for one thing, and you would be going back to the scene of a crime. There is absolutely zero you were being caught.

You didn't feel like explaining yourself to the cops, and risk being arrested yourself. Seeing as though you had the weapon that Yoongi used on that gunman. Everything about the situation around you, would not be in your favor if it all went South.

As you made your way out of the abandoned warehouse site, traveling out of the dangerous parts of it, you reach into your pocket and pull out the note once more to study it a bit closer. You read it over and over in your mind, whispering it out loud to yourself a couple times as well.

" **V**. **3467**. Silverhawk. What does this mean?" You sigh out, frustrated. "I don't even know where this is." You say as you find your way down a back alley. It looked like it lead into the main part of downtown where there were stores. You looked a little closer. _And...people_!

Going down this way would be a perfect place to start moseying around. Maybe you can find someone who might know where this is.  
You stick the paper back into your pocket, make sure the gun is situated properly on your person, and try to make a b-line down the back alley toward the lights ahead. You got about half way when someone came out of the shadows and grabbed you. You screamed as you were pinned back against whoever had you. A knife being held to your throat. Another man who was with him noticed your gun and yanked it off you.

"Hello, beautiful. What is someone like you, doing in an area like this?" He snickered as he admired the gun in his hands. The man that held a firm grip on you, pulled you closer to him.

"And... holding such a dangerous weapon?" He said in a dark, menacing tone. You struggled against him. You tried to free yourself, but it was no use. He was too strong.

"L-let me go!" You cried out. You were scared. You were so close to help, but you couldn't reach. You cursed in your head for not taking a different route, and for being caught.

"Oh, don't worry. We will... maybe after we have a bit of fun with you, first." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at you. You whimpered.   
"No! No please!" You screamed as the knife was pushed to your throat more the man who confiscated the weapon, stepped closer and reached for your shirt. You screamed again, trying to get free when out of nowhere, someone came over and smacked the side of his head with a metal pipe, sending the assailant to the ground with a loud thud.

You gasped, looking up at the man who did that.   
"W-what the--" You began to say, but the guy behind you cut you off by asking the question, you really wanted to ask. "Who are you? You little shit. Keep on walkin' and this girl won't be hurt!" He sneered.

The mystery man just stood there and said nothing. You couldn't quite grab a proper look at him. He was wearing a beanie, and a black face mask. Only his eyes could be visibly seen. The rest of his features were expertly hidden.  
"Let the girl go. And you won't be hurt." He said coldly, showing no emotion.   
You decided to speak up, seeing as how struggling against the other goon was useless.  
"Do you know where I can find Silverhawk?" You blurt out, not caring that you had an audience.

When he heard that name slip from your lips, his gaze instantly shot over at yours. He didn't say anything for a few moments. He kept his eyes on you, thinking. All he did was scoff. As if he understood, but didn't want to answer you right away. Because a soft glimmer of realization sparked within his irises. However, that caught negative attention from the man holding you. He loosened his grip which was his mistake. So you took that golden opportunity to jump up to slam on his foot and kick back at his crotch. He groaned and crumpled down as he held himself. You ran over to the other man who pulled you behind him.   
"Stay behind me!" He ran at the man super fast, not giving the other guy time as he tried teaching for the gun. He punched him into the wall, knocking him out. Then he pulled the gun off him and handed it to you. You didn't take it at first. You were hesitant.

"Um, aren't you going to take it? It's yours, ya?"  
He asked with a soft, but smooth tone. You gently nodded and grabbed it, securing it back on you. "Th-thanks. S-so, do you know the place I'm talking about?"  
"It's not a place, it's a man." He said coolly. That piqued your interest. Your eyes widened. "What?"   
"Come on, let's go." He grabbed your hand and started running. You gasped and ran as well, trying to keep up with him.   
"W-woah! So you know where we're going? W-who are you? Can I even trust you?" You forcibly stop moving, yanking your arm away from him. You were scared. You had no answers. He looked at you as if you were crazy. You back up until you hit a brick wall behind you.

"Don't you think I would have shot and killed you by now, instead of just instantly handing you back your gun if you thought I was untrustworthy?" He raised a dark brow. You frowned. He had a point. "Um..." You mumbled, not exactly knowing how to respond. It caught you off guard.

**What is your answer?**

**_•1. Trust him and go._ **

**_•2. Demand him to answer questions._ **

**_•3. Don't trust him. Run._ **

 

**[END: CHAPTER 9]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please take note: (This story was originally a poll story. It has been converted into a full fan fiction, per my viewer's request. It is not a new story, nor a new concept.)** 
> 
> And as always, don't be afraid to share your thoughts and theories! I want to read them.


	10. Silverhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion sets in. You begin to fully question things around you. No one has told you the truth. But, this man that you ran away with, isn't who he seemed to be.

**[SEASON 1 FINALE]**

**Chapter 10: SILVERHAWK**

 

_**•Based on the last poll, you trust him enough to follow him where he goes. He is your only chance in finding Silverhawk's whereabouts.** _

 

»»-----　♔　-----««

  
You take a deep breath.... your heart beats fast. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

It was time to make a big decision. A risky one, at that. Could you handle it?

You decide to trust him. You agree with him when he said that if he wanted to hurt you, or cause you any harm, he would have done so, already. That much was true. So perhaps, you jumped to the wrong conclusion about him. As you finish with your solo meeting, you give him an honest yet hesitant smile. "Okay, I believe you."

"Good." He nods, speaking softly. "Let's go. We're behind on schedule and we need to cover ground in the least amount of time, possible." The man with the smooth voice said, reaching over to grab your hand. Your body naturally flinched at the contact. You weren't completely sold on his character. Part of you was very untrusting. It could not be helped.

"Can't you explain to me what's going on first? Tell me your name? Something?" You pull your hand away, glancing up into his eyes. He went silent. He stared back into your eyes just as you have done. It didn't seem he was about to indulge in your harmless requests. Therefore, since he was obviously keeping quiet for his own selfish reasons, you continue berating him.

"Can't you tell me Anything? Something that Yoongi couldn't? Who was he, anyway? Is he going to be okay? Y... you know him, right?" You bite your bottom lip as the anxiousness within your soul, deepened.

The young man sighed and shook his head. "Aish... I promise, I will tell you all that I know when we find Silver hawk. Okay? For now, we need to get out of this area. We have to go, because all of us are being hunted and you are caught up in this. Now RUN!" He grabbed your hand again and ran down the alleyway with you. You gasp at his sudden tug on your arm, pulling you fast behind him. You did your best to keep up but, you weren't as fast as he was. Nor as athletic.

"Woah! Okay okay!" You yell out, doing your damnest to keep up. This wasn't easy for you. You curse at yourself silently for leaving your home. You could have been asleep by now. But no- Instead, you're parading around the streets with a bunch of men you have never met, playing cops and robbers. You made a mental note to slap yourself later for being an idiot.

»»-----　♔　-----««

  
Running for a bit longer, you enter another part of town. A part that seemed slightly familiar to you, but not something you have visited often. He pulls you down behind a car, lifting his finger to silence you as he poked his head up just enough to see through to his surroundings. As he looked ahead, you couldn't help but let your eyes wander to his profile. And you realized he was pretty handsome. I mean, whatever parts that wasn't covered up by the face mask and hat, anyway.   
You were panting, out of breath. You were completely exhausted from all the running you've been having to do. You had enough breath to ask a question.   
"Are...are we closer? T-to the place?" You looked at the man. He looked down at you for a second before returning his gaze ahead.

"Yes. We just have to get across the street. "It's clear. C'mon!" He waves to you and stands up, but crouches down slightly as he walks.

"Keep a low profile. We'll dart across here over to that garage door. That's where we need to go."   
You nod, not saying anything. He continues to speak. "This used to be a high profile area. Meaning, it was swarmed with enemy guards. We aren't in immediate danger, but we will have to be careful." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun, cocking it.   
Your eyes widen from shock. "W-will we really need that?" You whisper while standing close to him. He smirked. "Let's hope not."  
He takes you by the hand once again and darts across the empty street. The lights that surround you both twinkle upon the surface of the asphalt.   
You both safely made it across without any enemies interfering. (Like you suspected.) He goes up to a large graffiti painted door and knocked in a special pattern.  
You waited nervously, trying to pass the time. There were a few seconds of silence before the sliding door began to rise up and open. A man with a mask who wore a black Hoodie answers, looking at you as if they were judging your character and then gazed back to the other man. You tilt your head slightly at that weird interaction. The man you were with didn't have to say anything for the door greeter step aside. He nodded his head and got out of your way. to

"Welcome home."

The man with you smiled. It wasn't apparent nor super visible, but you saw the outline of his lips from his mask. He began to lead you deep into whatever the hell this place was. It was dark, dimly lit, and eerie. Although it looked nicer inside than it did on the outside.   
It was filled with all kinds of...how should you describe it?

' _Interesting'_ looking people. Some seemed friendly, but others looked as though you shouldn't even breathe in their general direction, for fear of being fucked up. That sent shivers down your spine. To make sure that doesn't happen, you stayed close to him by lightly grasping his sleeve as he was leading you further down into the rabbit hole. He noticed your tension and nervousness and chuckled.

He walked to the very back area and made a left, then went up to a very heavy looking wooden door. He grabbed the handle, twisted it, and pushed it open. He entered inside and immediately strolled up to a desk that was situated near a window. You politely shut the door behind you, then stood there in confusion. You glance around to survey what was in this small space.

"S-so, um Mister.. What exactly is this place? Is that guy supposed to be here? Silver hawk?" You ask hesitantly, looking around the simple, yet bland room. "Looks like an office that someone important would be in."

You turn your head back towards him. That's when he started to speak. "Well, you see.... Funny you mention that." He said mysteriously. His back was turned to you. You furrowed your brows.

"What's funny?"

He pulled his beanie off, and his mask, tossing them away. He slowly turned around to face you, fluffing his hair a bit.   
"This place IS silver hawk. My name is V." He smirked. He had a couple beauty marks on his face. He had platinum blond hair, and an appearance that was out of this world. You had forgotten to breathe, so you gasped for air.  
"W-what the...YOU'RE him?!" Your eyes widened as he lifted his hand to give you a peace sign.

**[END SEASON 1]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I seriously hope you have liked this sort of series so far. Season 2 will be posted soon! Be patient. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. It's been a wild ride making it! 
> 
> **Additional note: (This story was originally a poll story. It has been converted into a full fan fiction, per my viewer's request. It is not a new story, nor a new concept.)


End file.
